Great Society
by Yukino-de-Kurama
Summary: El bello y perfecto mundo de los host sera interrumpido,cuando ciertos acontecimiento hagan surgir y sacar a la luz lo mas sucio de la alta sociedad... romance, comedia y drama,en este fic trata de mantener la esencia de la serie pero con un nuevo enfoque
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfiction creado por Tame yo : D  
aqui pasaran cosas muy interesante, y trataremos de sacar el lado un poco mas sucio de la bella sociedad donde están sumergidos estos persojes! sacaremos lo mejor de ellos pero tambien sus lados mas oscuros...  
Abrán nuevos personajes... y el enredo amoroso que se mantendrá será TakamiXHaruhiXHikaru.  
Eso ojala lo disfruten aquí va el primer cap!

Enjoy!

_letras asi: pesmientos o recuerdos de los personajes : D_

......................................

**Host Angels**

Que podría esperarnos este año, en esta prestigiada academia en especial para los sensacionales alumnos del tercer salón de música, donde siempre una agradable bienvenida te esperaba, creándote sueños, encantos que solo eran mas que un sofisticado juego.

Parecía toda alegría y risas finas por los pasillos de aquel hermoso lugar, así como la puerta de aquel salón donde la fiesta de encanto y fantasía era el diario para las jovencitas que deseaban sentirse amadas por hermosos jóvenes.

Durante esa mañana agitada, la joven castaña de poca estatura llego con premura a su club al recibir el texto de uno de los miembros acerca de Tamaki el adorable príncipe parecía estar sufriendo, por algo que le agobiaba.

Abrió la puerta buscándolo con la mirada, notando que estaba en una de las esquinas del dichoso salón con decorado en estilo rococó, se abrazaba sus piernas y su expresión infantil con los ojos bombardeados de lágrimas la hicieron resoplar.

Otra vez con lo mismo-pregunto con voz conciliadora, no sabia como hacer entender a su amigo que los chicos, tenían que dejarlo en algún momento, solo era un juego que terminaba cuando se graduaban, más no diría aquello, de ser así seguramente el rubio, acabaría con una peor depresión.

Haruhiii, es que siento un vació, como si algo le faltara a este lugar, ya no somos la familia tan unida y amorosa que éramos-expreso sobre actuando o así pensó la chica de pecho plano, tomando las manos de ella, aun hincado, causando mala impresión en los miembros restantes que solo suspiraron y volvieron a lo suyo.

Pero Takami-sempai , si Honey y mori sempai, están aquí- entonces se puede ver en la mesa de siempre al pequeño shota comiendo una deliciosa pastel, mientras el otro chico está bebiendo una taza de café tranquilamente, como era costumbre, solo que esta ves no llevaban el uniforme de el instituto.

No es lo mismo Haruhi….- dice este abrazando a honey, y este pone los ojos llorosos mientras mira su pastel, la chica de corto cabello castaño suspira resignada.

Los dos mayores del grupo Host, se graduaron el año anterior, y ambos entraron a la universidad, pero gracias a Takami y la generosidad del director, les permitieron seguir participando en las actividades del club, hasta que encontraran alumnos dignos de su lugar. Las cosas seguían como antes, la clientela no había bajado, Ootori lo agradecía, y además todo seguía siendo tan divertido como antes, pero definitivamente para el heredero Suou esto de las graduaciones no le venía bien.

Los hermanos Hiitachin al ver la lamentable escena, donde Tamaki se lamentaba y Honey-sempai lloraba por su pedazo de pastel perdido, se levantan del cómodo sofá donde charlaban con unas chicas, y van con una maliciosa sonrisa donde su señor.

Señor, no sufra…- dicen al mismo tiempo los gemelos- tenemos una gran idea, que lo hará feliz- agregan mirando a la becada.

Si? Y cual podría ser…- dice con los ojos cristalinos el rubio.

jejejejejeje….- rien los dos chicos, abrazándose uno a otro-¡¡ haremos una convivienciaaaaa!!- dicen emocionados.

Y que tiene eso de interesante… - agrega desinteresada la castaña mientras se preparaba un café.

Que… será en casa de Haruhi- agrega Hikaru mientra saca una galleta del plato de la chica y esta queda mirándolo con un ceja levantada.

Ouiiiii…- contesta emocionado el rubio recuperando toda su energía perdida- Okasan prepara todo…- ordena el francés a su amigo de anteojos.

Vale…- el azabache se pone rápidamente a trabajar en su Pc.

Momento… ¿quién les dio permiso de hacer algo en mi casa?- dice poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra la pequeña joven.

Perooo… haruhi…- dice Honey sempai con su típica cara de perrito- me gustaria mucho que compartiéramos todos en tu casa, como no nos vemos tan seguido- agrega dramáticamente mientras agacha su cabeza, logrando una conmovedora escena y robándose gran parte de los corazones de las jovencitas que estaban en el lugar.

Olvídalo…- dice la castaña mirando a un lado, haciendo que el pequeño se fuera llorando a la falda de una de las estudiantes- no me interesa, nada se hará en mi casa y es la última palabra- la chica tomo rápidamente sus cosas y mira fríamente a los 6 jovencitos- ya lo dije nada en mi casa… me iré a estudiar… Bye! - Haruhi sale del lugar con paso decidido, dejando a los host atrás. Entonces estos se miran con complicidad, Ootori el segundo al mando acomoda sus lentes, se levanta de su asiento y mira a los otros.

Iremos el domingo…- ordena este.

Era domingo y la castaña caminaba con un par de cosas que había comprado en la tienda, llevaba puesto un vestido muy liviano que se ataba en el cuello con forma campana que llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, un chaleco de hilo color crema y una broche de flor en el cabello, esta suspiro con tranquilidad, este era uno de sus días favoritos, siempre hacía lo mismo, compraba unas cosas para su casa y una deliciosa soda de uva q se iba tomando en el camino, luego en la tarde leía un buen libro y dormía una siesta.

Ahhhhhhhh que deliciosoo….- dice la chica mientras se estiraba, bajo el bello sol- cuando llegue a casa me comeré ese helado que he estado guardando para un día especial como este- dijo media sonrojada y tomando su rostro con emoción, Haruhi no se emocionaba ni con los lujos o con los chicos apuesto, ella era mas sencilla y cosas tan simples como un rico helado con chips la hacia muy feliz. Cuando la chica llega a su edificio de pequeños apartamentos ve un auto que le es familiar, se acerca a este y se abre la ventana del asiento del conductor.- Chicas tanto tiempo!- dice con una voz un poco decepcionada.

Al parecer no estas feliz de vernos…- dice una voz un poco mas rasposa pero atractiva al mismo tiempo.

Estas loca Haruhi siempre esta feliz de recibirnos ¿verdad Haruhi?- dice otra que salía de la parte del copiloto, esta era mas dulce y femenina.

Claro chicas suban, saben que están es su casa…- agrega con una sonrisa la castaña "adiós siesta…", pensó.

Mientras en una enorme mansión 6 apuestos jovencitos estaban preparando un verdadero coctel de primera, bueno estaban ordenando las cosas en el auto…. Bueno en realidad estaban mirando como los empleados lo hacían…

La cosa es que ellos ya habían decidido que este día sería especial, ya que irían a la casa del séptimo integrante del club, todos sabían que a la chica no le gustaría la idea, pero ella siempre cedía, en el fondo, bien en el fondo… saben que esta los adora.

Ya dentro de los automóviles Tamaki le dio unas especiales órdenes a los gemelos.

Ok … hoy aunque hagamos una pequeña reunión, no pueden hacer mucho escándalo…- dice abrazando a los dos chicos del cuello- imagínense , he escuchado que las personas q viven en ese tipo de lugares deben tener cuidado o si no la desalojan…- dice imaginando una escena donde Haruhi y su padre son pateados hacia fuera de los departamentos y caen desamparados bajo la lluvia y terminan durmiendo en un callejón tapándose con cajas.

Si señor….- responden los hermanos conmovidos.

A los pocos minutos se bajan del automóvil los integrantes del club y caminan un poco hacia la casa de Haruhi, se podía ver que el depresivo estado del francés se había desvanecido por completo, al parecer que poder ir nuevamente a la casa de la chica le era gratificante.

Los ricachones se paran frente a la puerta de la castaña, cuando escuchan unas risas femeninas, estos se miran con curiosidad, entonces el rubio mira a su amigo de anteojos y este asiente con la cabeza, como dándole permiso de tocar la puerta, pero cuando iba q relizar la acción esta se abre sola dejando ver a la linda chica, esta los mira primero con cara de impresión y rápido paso a la de ¿qué demonios hacen en mi casa?.

Permiso vamos a entrar…. – dice uno de los gemelos pasando al departamento sin pudor, mientras los otros lo seguían.

Oigan quien les dio permiso de entrar así como así…- reclama la pequeña japonesa mientras entra y ve que los chicos se habían quedado al fin quietos y tranquilos en la entrada, pero era de entender, ya que lo que no tenían previsto ellos era que ese mismo día Haruhi se reunió con unas amigas, estas estaban en la sala miraban con curiosidad a los chicos, una la de pelo mas claro estaba con la cabeza afirmada con las dos manos y con sus codos sobre la mesa, y la otra, alta y delgada, estaba parada afirmándose en el marco de la ventana mientras bebía una cerveza, (en la mesa para Haruhi y la otra chica había jugo), los chicos se miraron entre ellos tanbien con curiosidad. Entonces la chica q estaba sentada se sienta derecha y peina su cabello hacia un lado y mira con una sonrisa a los jóvenes.

Wuuuaaa Haruhi, no dijiste que tendrías parranda hoy en tu casa… no seas maleducada ¿por qué no nos presentas?- agrega de manera levemente coqueta.

Uffff…. Ok… chicos les presento a mis mejores amigas, ella es Takemura Kanon, esta en tercer año- dice señalando a un chica de bella figura, muy curvilínea, con un piel ligeramente bronceada, labios carnosos, ojos grises y largas pestañas, su cabello era castaño con un tono bien calido y rizado llegaba hasta la altura de los pechos, estaba vestida una polera strapless de color negro apretada al cuerpo , llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo del ombligo, con una mini falda de jeans, y unas panties de color negro , sobre la polera lleva una chaqueta de jeans sin mangas, de accesorio llevaba un collar hecho de cuero, como un cordón q se amarraba dando varias vueltas sobre su cuello.

Hello guys!- dice esta con un aura agradable y divertido

Bueno y aquí esta Funaki Nadeshiko, ella está en primer año de la universidad- esta señala a la chica con una apariencia mas bien rebelde, que estaba bebiendo una cerveza, tiene un físico muy elegante y sofisticado, con un tez muy blanca e impecable, además de unos lindos ojos miel , su cabello azabache sedoso y largo que llegaba hasta la cintura, era muy delgada y se podía ver que era alta, aproximadamente 1.70 si no era mas. Tenía un apariencia mas bien fría y callada a diferencia de la otra chica.

Mucho gusto…- saluda la azabache sentándose al lado de la rizada y bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

Bueno…. Ahora presentare a los chicos, primero les presento a los hermanos Hiitachin, Hikaru y Kaoru, son compañeros de clase ademas…- los hermanos saludan al mismo de uan manera agradable.

Hola! – dicen al mismo tiempo.

Continuando… ellos son Moori y Honey sempai…- mostrando a un pequeño y tierno chico rubio y una apuesto y alto hombre de cabellera oscura.

Hola muchos gusto- agrega el rubio con una preciosa y encantadora sonrisa, mientras al mas alto solo asiente con la cabeza.

Por último este es Ootori- sempai… - dice señalando el serio chico de antejos que se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

Buenas tardes…- saluda mientras arregla sus anteojos.

Y bueno eso es todo… - entonces quedo un silencio sepulcral en el departamento, las vista de todos los presentes se giraron aun oscuro rincon del de se veía a una persona destruida, el rubio estaba como cuando a un niño pequeño se le castiga y es enviado a su habitación, todos miraron Haruhi con mala cara , la distraída chica había olvidado presentar a el frances - Bueno… y me falta presentarles a Tamaki- sempai- suspira con resignación- el rey del Host club….- entonces Suou levanta la vista y sus ojos volvían a brillar de alegría, se repuso rápidamente y se para con elegancia, Haruhi solo lo mira de reojo.

Hola , chicas… es un placer conocerlas…- dice dando una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, miestras sentia que su cuerpo era rodeados de luces y millones de rosas que solo decoraban su hermoso y ven estructurado rostro.

Aún así reflejos que proyectaba tamaki no fueron lo suficientemente

atrayentes para la audiencia en esta ocasión por lo que simplemente suspiro y se unió a la platica. Kanon parecía ser una chica muy extrovertida y encantadora que hablaba bastante desinhibida, los chicos ponían bastante atención.

Y así fue como Haruhi se callo en el lodo justo cuando íbamos pasando un charco, y mas encima mancho esa linda blusa nueva que se había comprado hace un par de dias - empezó a reír la chica de cabello rojizo, atrapando la atención de los chicos sobretodo de los gemelos y tamaki, porque el simple hecho de saber mas de Haruhi les provocaba una curiosidad tremenda- claro esto fue cuando era una niña, ella solía lucir hermosos vestidos que la hacían ver muy mona- agregaba abrazando a la castaña, que tenia una cara de fastidiada a mas no poder.

Kanon! -expreso la aludida irritada por que su día perfecto se había ido al trasto, aun que en el fondo no podía negar que extrañaba las excentricidades de Kanon y los silencios de Nadeshiko.

La becada se percato que a pesar de que jamás se habían visto, ni los host ni sus amigas, el ambiente era bastante ameno, sin percatarse en el pequeño detalle que Honey-Senpai le recordó con una cara de puchero, la cual alarmo al mirar a la mesita y encontrarse con que ya no había mas para degustar, al tiempo que la cabeza del dulce rubio subía y bajaba afirmando el mensaje entre líneas.

Ught -suspiro resignada- Iré a comprar algo para comer …-tomo sus llaves con la firme convicción de abandonar el lugar.

te llevaré en mi auto-expreso la más alta de hermosa cabellera, mas la bajita de pecho aun mas plano negó sin expresión que fue cambiada con una media sonrisa.

No, gracias, quiero ir caminando no es muy lejos- se encamino a la puerta.

Pero te puede pasar algo…- agrega preocupada Funaki- olvídalo yo te llevaré, no me cuesta nada solo son un par de cuadras dice levantándose.

Nadeshiko de verdad puedo ir sola además necesito que te quedes a poner orden

Mientras los demás se miraban sin saber que hacer ,en cuanto Hikaru poso su mirada en el príncipe los demás captando la indirecta aun silenciosa, lo que desconcertó al rubio que solo los miró confundido al tiempo que daba un ágil salto hacia Haruhi, no podía negar que era una oportunidad de poder ver mas de la vida de los plebeyos y pasar un rato en compañía de su poca femenina pero relamente agradable presencia, por lo que ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta dejando un silencio que pronto se trasformo en cuchicheos que iban de los gemelos a honey , de honey a Takashi y de Kaoru a Kyoya, así como la risa de Kanon al escuchar aquel barullo liado entre el príncipe y Haruhi.

Por el lado de los recién salidos, conversaban con normalidad, aunque Tamaki no podía evitar imaginarse a Fujioka regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al joven, con ternura e inocencia diciéndole.

_"Tamaki-senpai vayamos juntos de la mano"_

Mientras el le tomaba la mano realmente encantado con su postura de caballero andante, soñando relámete despierto, despertándose en el momento en que Haruhi lo jalaba hacia un lado, ya que iba a la mitad de la calle y un carro estaba por arroyarlo.

Ten cuidado no andes babeando así como así- inquirió la joven castaña, provocando más ilusiones en el joven, que no tenía remedio.

Mas recobro la compostura el caballero aclarándose un poco la garganta y mirando a su compañera.

Parece que te llevas muy bien con ellas.

Ella solo sonrió con naturalidad mirando hacia le cielo trayendo memorias del pasado donde la pasaban tan bien las tres en la secundaria, sin muchas preocupaciones y si muchos líos sin que ninguno de ellos realmente importara.

- Asi es, ella son muy queridas amigas mías, sobre todo Kanon ella siempre ha estado allí desde el comienzo- lo miro con nostalgia pero ala vez ternura-la conozco desde que éramos niñas, siempre ha sido una persona muy alegre pese a todo-

Haruhi parecía realmente motivada en contarle a su amigo sobre ellas, era un tema nuevo que compartir pero sin duda algo que jamás había esperado de la chica becada, realmente cada vez era más interesante conocer la vida de Haruhi. Ambos no paraban de hablar mas bien ella no dejaba de compartir sus recuerdos con Tamaki como si fuera su tema favorito; aquello era extraño ya que no solía ser muy evasiva con su vida diaria.

Justo cuando estaban de regreso, después de las comprar y una gratificante charla, el silencio reino y una suave y gélida brisa empezó a soplar, por lo que la joven empezó a frotar sus manos, la tarde estaba cayendo y el clima cambiaba sin duda. Mas Tamaki jamás había sido un desconsiderado, tal vez no traía una chaqueta pero el mismo podía abrigar a la chica, así que se acerco con precaución pasando un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que Haruhi diera un respingo y su cara se tornara completamente carmín. Cosa que no noto Tamaki ,ya que iba entretenido en que no fuera muy obvio que se sentía nervioso al abrazar a la chica, pero su instinto protector siempre era un habito cuando se trataba de Haruhi .

Pero el gusto le duro poco, porque la chica le pego un fuerte pellizco y lo encaró con un rostro sombrío como si su acto fuera alguna cosa de perversión.

No aproveches que hace un poco de fresco Tamaki-senpai, que no necesito tu abrazo-refuto claramente la joven dando zancadas veloces fuera del chico que solo derramo dramáticamente sus lagrimas mientras trataba de alcanzar a la niña que se detuvo de golpe enfrente de su departamento, como si estuviese asustada .

crees que ellos se hayan llevado bien-miro perturbada al rubio que solo alzo una ceja, al tiempo que una estridente carcajada provenía de adentro dándoles la respuesta.

Ambos se miran y asienten con la cabeza, entonces al entrar ven una escena muy divertida Kanon y Nadeshiko estaban muertas de la risa, abrazándose una a la otra, los gemelas se arrastraban por el suelo a carcajadas, mientras el grandote estaba sentado hecho de piedra, el pobre shota llorando trataba q reaccionara su amigo, pero no había caso estaba estático. Por último estaba la madre superiora del club, que estaba desesperado sacando cuentas.

Los dos recién llegados quedaron boca abierta, entonces Honey sempai corre a los brazos de Haruhi.

Haruhi-chan…- dice con sus ojos vidriosos- Takachi no se mueve… mira…- la jala del brazo, y la llega donde el chico de musculoso físico, la castaña levanta su mano y le toca con el dedo una de sus mejillas, pero no reacciona, luego le jala de esta, peor tampoco hay una reacción.

Wooooo de verdad esta como estatua…- agrega la becada, entonces los gemelos lanzan una tremenda carcajada, mientras las dos chicas se miran con complicidad- ¿qué le hicieron chicas?- dice molesta, entonces alguien jala de su falda el pequeño sempai, quien mira con ilusión la bolsa con bocadillos dulces, la amable dueña de casa abre la bolsa y le sirve un pastelito.

Mientras el rey de los Host se acerca Kyouya que seguía sacando cuentas, le iba a tocar el hombro pero sintió un aura demoníaca saliendo de su cuerpo, estaba realmente furioso.

O…okasan?- dice nervioso el rubio- ¿qué te paso?

Perdimos una apuesta…- dice uno de los gemelos mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

Y ahora Kyuya-sempai esta sacando los cálculos de las perdidas que tendremos…- agrega el otro.

Pero… chicas que hicieron?- pregunta cortante la castaña.

Naaaada solo fue una apuesta estábamos aburridas y bueno decidimos apostar algo con los chicos…- responde con indiferencia la azabache mientras peinaba su cabello.

Cierto… - la jovencita de rizada cabellera asiente.

¿y que apuesta hicieron?- pregunta el rubio.

Bueno…- la dulce voz de Takemura de agudizo mas, con un toque infantil- A las vencidas…

¿A las vencidas?- preguntan los recién llegados al unísono.

Sí…- responde con una sonrisa.

Y quien contra quien?- pregunta impresionado Tamaki, ya que ese juego era de fuerza pura, difícilmente una chica le gana a un hombre en esto.

Nadeshiko contra tu amigo el grandote que no se mueve…-dice apuntando a la nueva estatua de la casa Fujioka.

Imposible…- de nuevo agrego impactado el rubio mientras abrazaba al pequeño shota , que ya estaba mas tranquilo mientras comía el pastel que le había traigo su amiga.

Claro que sí mira…- empieza a explicar la mejor amiga del miembro femenino del club host.

…….

_Cuando nuestros protagonistas salen del pequeño departamento, quedan sus demás amigos charlando un rato, pero luego todos quedan con un incomodo silencio, ya que en realidad ningún chico además de Tamaki y el pequeño Honey, era sociable o le interesaba socializar, la chica mas delgada y alta era bastante aburrida e insípida de carácter. Así que Kanon tubo que tomar el papel de __anfitriona, pero entonces ve que los gemelos estaban muy callados en un rincón, se acerca con sigilo parecía que planeaban algo o se ocultaban en su burbuja personal, cosa que capto mucho la atención de la sensual chica que camino a paso felino a ellos, sin siquiera inmutarlo parecía que murmuraban sobre algo realmente abstraídos en el aparato que Kaoru poseía._

_que es lo que hacen chicos-dijo repentinamente la chica detrás de los pelirrojos, haciéndolos dar un pronto respingo._

_Emmm…nada-contestaron simultáneamente al tiempo que ocultaban el aparato,_ _lo que causo mas curiosidad en la chica que se acerco mas a al par así como ellos se alejaron mas de ella, como una especie de corre alcanzo, irritando ala chica._

_¿por que no me muestran lo que hacen-dijo con cara de puchero._

_Por que a las chicas no les interesan los videojuegos-refuto con fastidio el mayor de los Hiitachin cosa que indigno ala chica quien coloco sus manos en su caderas y los miro con molestia_

_E__so no es verdad…- agregar un poco molesta la rizada ._

_Claro que sí...- los gemelos se giran y le sacan la lengua de manera infantil, recordemos que estos chicos fuera del club en realidad son groseros con la señoritas._

_Oigan…__- la curvilínea les iba a responder algo, cuando la azabache interrumpe abriendo por primera ves la boca._

_No les hagas caso a ese par de niñitos virginales…- dijo mientras __bebía una cerveza._

_Queeeeee?- dicen molestos los chicos._

_Tranquilos… no se rebajen…- dice el serio cuatro ojos, mientras sus anteojos dan un destello._

_Cof… imbesil…- Funaki podía tener una apariencia sofisticada y clásica, tenía un carácter sumamente agresiva que bordaba en lo maleducado, Kyuya miro molesto a la amiga de las castaña._

_Ok…ok …tranquilos…- dice apaciguando Kanon- qué les parece si resolvemos esto con una apuesta? _

_Apuesta?- preguntan los gemelos muy interesados__._

_Sip…__ se atreven? O es que acaso le tienen miedo a dos chiquillas…- la voluptuosa de manera segura, hay que agregar que ambas aman las apuestas._

_Y que quieres apostar?…- pregunta el joven de anteojos, mientras se asentaba en la mesa junto a ella._

_Sí nosotras perdemos trabajamos en su club como __sirvientas y esclavas de cualquier tipo para ustedes…- responde la atractiva chica de labios gruesos, su amiga dio una media sonrisa burlona y bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza._

_Perfecto… me agrada…- agrega de manera maliciosa el segundo al mando__, mientras los gemel, asentían sonrojados y los dos mayores solo de dedicaban a mirar calladitos la escena._

_Pero si ustedes pierden, deberán dejar a mí y a Nadeshiko entrar a su club como clientas Vip… eso significa atención y comida gratis… trato?_

_Suena interesante…- responde mientras mira a los chicos, sabían que nadie era capas de ganarles en nada, así que pronto tendrían nuevas señoritas a su servicio._

_Estaban tan seguros que ganarían que incluso le dejaron elegir la prueba a las dos chicas, estas se miran y empiezan a murmurar, unos segundos después anuncian que la prueba que eligieron es la vencidas, todos se miran desconcertados, ya que obviamente cualquier chico tiene mas fuerza que una jovencita. Pareciera que querían estar al servicio de estos apuestos jóvenes, dio la impresión._

_Nosotros elegimos que la prueba la haga ella…- dice K__aoru, apuntando a la azabache, quería vengarse de las maleducada que los llamo niñitos virginales._

_Ok entonces elegimos al chico grande…- responde animada Takemura, los Host quedaron nuevamente impactados con las decisiones de estas jovencitas, lo __más obvio es que eligieran a Honey por su apariencia de niño pequeño, pero no. Eligieron al más musculoso y varonil de los 5. La joven más alta se acomoda en la mesa y mira a Mori de manera coqueta._

_Ven grandote…- le dice moviendo su índice para llamarlo, este que había estado en una esquina sentado tranquilamente se sienta callado frente a ella__ levemente sonrojado, lo que sucede es que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a chicas tan desinhibidas._

_Entonces ambos ponen los codos sobre la mesa, mientras los demás se acomodaban, Kanon toma a Honey- sempai como un cojín y lo pone entre sus piernas mientras los dos gemelos se sientan uno a cada lado. El ambiente era tenso los dos contrincantes tenían las miradas fijas el uno en el otro, en realidad ambos tenían un rostro muy serio e inexpresivo, así que era algo muy divertido de ver, la mas pequeña levanta su mano y la bajo mostrando el principio del duelo. Inmediatamente la chica empieza a empujar con una fuerza fuera de lo común para una simple jovencita y sobre todo para una tan delgada, lo cual impresiono al moreno, que estaba tratando de ser lo mas considerado posible, pero no podía perder esta apuesta, los del club contaban con él, entonces cuando estaba apunto de usar mas fuerza para acabar con su contrincante… la azabache lo mira y muerde su labio inferior, llamando su atención, mientras Kanon tapaba los oídos del shota y s sucede lo impredecible, la callada joven da un quejido de "dolor" envidiable por cualquier actriz porno, haciendo que todos los hombres del lugar se sonrojaran de sobremanera y Mori no quedo atrás, este se puso tan rojo que técnicamente le empezó a salir humo de las orejas, rápidamente la atrevida chica, usando la distracción del grandote, con toda su fuerza empuja la mano de este y la entierra contra la mesa, el estruendo del golpe resonó por toda la habitación, posterior a esto un silencio espectral._

_Entonces una carcajada escapo de la boca de Kaoru seguido por su gemelo…_

…_.._

Y eso fue lo que pasó haruhi-chan lo prometo…- dice su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba, de manera muy parecida a la que lhace Takami.

Eso… quiere decir que ustedes…- dice la castaña asimilando lo sucedido, para que hablar del rubio que estaba tan impactado como ella.

Sí creo que nos veremos mas seguido…- respondió la vencedora del reto, al momento que se comía la fresa del pastel del pequeño rubio, que hiso puchero al instante.

No es genial Haruhii….- dice su mejor amiga mientras la abraza mas fuerte, saliendo corazoncitos de amor por todos lados.

_Magnifique!_- interrumpe emocionado el rey del club- simplemente magnifico chicas, dice abrazando a las amigas de Haruhi- nada me haría mas feliz que tenerlas invitadas en nuestro club…- agrega contentísimo- es mas… okasan!- dice mirando a su amigo, este se gira con cara de demacrado.

Dime Otosan…- responden resignado.

Contacta al joyero y manda a ser unos broches, ellas serán nuestras invitadas en nuestro club y quiero que tengan algo que las identifique, serán…- empieza a meditar- _Host Angels…_

Síííí….- agrega aludiendo la rizada- ay! Ya entiendo porque eres el rey eres un genio y además tan caballero- dice tomando ambas manos del chico- aprobado oni-chan- le cierra un ojo, este entiende la indirecta, si Kanon y Haruhi son como hermanas, y ella le dice que es su hermano eso significa que lo acepta como familia, o sea que aprueba su "relación" con ella. (recordemos que esto es una meditación dentro del mundo fantasioso de este personaje)

Jojojojo…- las flores empezaron a aparecer alrededor del rey de host club mientras sus lacayos los miraban, con cara de "este es idiota".

Al otro día ya siendo Lunes el Host Club estaba normal, las clientas estaban felices y los chicos simplemente encantadores, entonces todo es interrumpido cuando la puerta se abre estrepitosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, una chica estaba muy agitada y parecía que estaba corriendo.

Unas plebeyas… unas plebeyas vienen hacia aquí y dicen que quieren ver al host club…- agrega alarmada, los integrantes se miraron, Tamaki se emociono, los gemelos pusieron caras maliciosas, Ootori se arreglo los lentes, Mori se sentó en la silla muy nervioso y Honey comía su pastel. Entonces se sintió un golpeteo en la puerta.

Hola! Chicos somos nosotras -dijo una voz conocida…

_Mierda…-_ pensó la becada- _en qué me metí? Mamá ayúdame…_

_Lo que nadie se imagino que este par de alocadas plebeyas simplemente cambiaria el mundo y de estos chicos y no solo eso sino que sacarían lo mejor y peor de cada uno de estos…_

…Continuara

............................................................................

Ojala les haya gustado! hasta el próximo cap! gracias por leer! y dejen sus críticas : D


	2. Cap2 : El no tan mágico mundo plebeyo

**EL NO TAN MÁGICO MUNDO PLEBEYO**

Era Lunes y los miembros del Host club estaban realizando sus normales actividades, luego de un "curioso" fin de semana. Cada uno estaba cumpliendo tranquilamente su función.

Tamaki se encontraba rodeado al menos por unas 6 chicas y los gemelos que se acercaron emocionados también, mientras les contaba sobre su nueva experiencia culinaria, el té en bolsa.

Pueden creer que viene en bolsitas…?- dice emocionado un apuesto rubio de ojos azules.

El señor fue el primero en probarlo… es tan valiente- agregan los gemelos con los ojos iluminados.

Wauuuu que valeroso… Tamaki-sempai…- dicen las chicas tomándose las manos entre ellas

Usted es todo un visionario…- agrego otra sonrojada.

Gracias mis hermosas señoritas, su amor y devoción es la que me da fuerzas para realizar esas hazañas- se acerca a una chica uniceja bastante desabrida, tomando sus manos con delicadeza- su amor alimenta mi alma…- las flores rodeaban el especial personaje, mientras las ricachonas lloraban de emoción y los dos jovencitos, de idéntica apariencia, aplaudían impresionados por la capacidad histriónica del rey.

La becada, miro con resignación y dio un suspiro, mientras servia café a Ootori que se veía bastante concentrado en su laptop, no quiso molestarlo así que en silencio dejo una taza de café en el escritorio y se alejó en silencio, un poco avergonzada, ya que sabía que cual era el problema o mejor dicho problemas que lo tenía tan preocupado.

Haru-chan! Por aquí ¡- dice el pequeño rubio sentado entre dos señoritas, mientras tenia abrazado a su peluche favorito, la castaña se acerca tranquilamente con su bandeja de plata.

¿Qué pasa sempai?- pregunta curiosa sentándose frente a este y al lado del luchador de kendo.

Verdad que conocimos a tus amigas?- dice dulcemente.

Sí… es cierto…- responde indiferente mientras bebe una taza de té, mientras el otro Host solo se dedicaba a mirar de reojo.

Y son muy lindas y simpáticas…- dice con una sonrisa encantadora el pequeño.

De verdad haru-sempai?- preguntas las chicas curiosas acercándose mucho mas a la chica de delgada figura.- ¿se conocen hace muchísimo tiempo?

Bueno, con Kanon somos amigos de toda la vida, con Nadeshiko desde mi primer año de segundaria ,ella estaba en tercero…- continúa con un tono indiferente y haciendo un leve puchero, mientras comía una galleta. A la señorita Fujioka definitivamente no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada.

Cuando las estudiantes ya completamente emocionadas con el tema iban a invadir a Haruhi de preguntas, las puerta de la sala de música de abre precipitosamente, dejando ver un chica completamente agitada, al parecer había estado corriendo.

Unas plebeyas… unas plebeyas vienen hacia aquí y dicen que quieren ver al Host Club…- agrega alarmada, los integrantes se miraron, Tamaki se emociono, los gemelos pusieron caras maliciosas, Ootori se arreglo los lentes, Mori tosió nervioso y Honey comía su pastel, como si nada. Entonces se sintió un golpeteo en la puerta.

Hola chicos…-dice una femenina voz conocida- somos nosotras….-entonces la puerta se abre con suavidad dejando ver un cabello rizado y con un calido color- Hellooo…!!- saluda animadamente una chica de con uniforme de chaqueta cruzada roja, una corta falda escocesa, con una corbata con el mismo diseño, llevaba unas bucaneras y zapatos negros, luego tras esta de manera mas recatada, saludando con una leve inclinación, entra otra chica muy lata y delgada, que llevaba puesta un mini vestido con el diseño de la bandera de Inglaterra (la forma era sin mangas y recta), este le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, tenía un corte liso y geométrico, llevaba unas lindos zapatos de diseñador y los labios color carmín.

El lugar quedo en silencio, las estudiantes de la prestigiosa institución estaban impactadas ante la apariencia de estas chicas, que para la circunstancia y el lugar estaban fuera del contexto, casi vulgares, desde su punto de vista.

Hola chicas bienvenidas…- dice levantándose de su lugar galantemente el rubio, se acerca amablemente y toma las manos de la mas baja- es un placer tenerlas aquí….-agrega de manera encantadora.

Kya!- chilla, emocionada- que encantador eres Tamaki-kun como un príncipe….-agrega.

Ahhhh… pero que amiga tan agradables tienes Haru-chan – alegremente el rey, mientras flores de distintos colores los rodeaban.

Son tus amigas Haru-chan?- preguntan las jovencitas. Esta se sonroja levemente y asiente, entonces sus dos amigas notan su presencia, y obviamente la mas extrovertida corre a abrazar a su "hermana".

Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! – abraza por el cuello a la castaña- te extrañaba tanto… te ves tan Kawaii con ese uniformeeee…-agrega mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Fujioka, las chicas solo se dedicaban ver la escena entre celos y envidia.

Suéltame Kanon…- dice resignada.

No quiero… nunca te había visto con este uniforme te ves tan genial…- entonces alguien la jala del cuello de la blusa y la separa.

Deja de hacer escándalo Kanon…-habla fríamente la azabache.

Pero nyaaaaa se ve tan bonit….- ahora se meten los gemelos, donde besan cada uno una de sus mejillas.

One-chan ven con nosotros a comer algo…-dicen los dos chicos, interrumpiéndola, mientras toman sus manos, mientras se podía escuchar el grito masivo por parte de las otras jovencitas, entonces la dirigen a una mesa y le dicen algo a el oido- Onee-chan recuerda que ellas no saben que Haruhi es una chica…- le explica el menor susurrando.

Oh, cierto lo siento chicos…- se excusa avergonzada la mejor amiga de la becada.

No importa onee-chan…- dice el otro gemelo, con un carácter un poco mas vivaz y grosero que el anterior, mientras ponía su brazo tras ella sobre el respaldo de el sofá- porque no nos hablas un poco de…- agrega con un rostro juguetón.

…De Haruhi cuando iba en segundaria…- continua Kaoru mientras acercaba unas galletas a la "invitada", esta saca una con delicadeza.

Noooo kanon, no les digas nada…- interrumpe enojada la castaña, volteándose y arrodillándose en el sofá de terciopelo, para quedar mirando hacia el respaldo.

Haruhi en segundaria….- pone cara de concentración mientras cruza sus piernas y brazos- en realidad aunque no lo aparente la muy suertuda era muy popular…- agrega "seriamente" la mejor amiga de la única miembro del host club.

Kanon te dije que te callaras!!- vuelve a llamar la atención Haruhi.

Kyaaaaa!!- dice abrazando unos de los gemelos- Kaoru- chan dile que no me grite asiiii….

Soy Hikaru…- dice entre molesto y avergonzado el chico.

Ups sorry…- se suelta de inmediato y empieza a comer galletas.

Mientras al otra lado del salón Fujioka, se sienta de nuevo en el sofá, respirando mas tranquila, sabía que su extrovertida amiga de la infancia, era de temer cuando se trataba de hablar de su vida.

Entonces con la vista empezó a buscar a su otra amiga, estaba parada al lado de la ventana mirando hacia el jardín, por lo general Nadeshiko no hablaba, y tampoco molestaba, era muy tranquila.

Funaki- chan… venga a sentarse con nosotros…- dice dulcemente el rubio pequeño mientras tomaba su mano. La chica lo miró con una ceja levantada, había que admitirlo este niñito era adorable, pero de ¿verdad tendría 19 años?- ven ven…

La morena camina dudosa hacia donde se encontraban los mas grandes del host, igual rodeados de algunas chicas que se sentían molestas ante la presencia de las intrusas, mas por que los host las trataban como sus invitadas especiales, cuando solo eran plebeyas. Tal vez era un experimento del Rey por querer saber más de los plebeyos, pero igual ambas eran molestas, incluso mori-senpai estaba encantado con la visita; integro a la más seria al círculo sin que a ninguno de los recién llegados se inmutara por las miradas recelosas de las chicas.

Funaki-chan quieres un poco de mi pastel - ofreció el pequeño rubio con su tierna expresión de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos expresivos como los de un lindo cachorro, tendiendo con sus bracitos a la chica seria que aun lo miraba expectante, sosteniendo la fina bajilla con aquel exquisito pastel de frutas tentándose a probar, cuando observo la forma en que el alto, también serio, se acercaba al pequeño rubio quien hablaba animadamente sin percatarse del movimiento tan cercano y familiar del joven Mori, que saco un fino pañuelo de su bolsillo para empezar a limpiarle con gentileza la mejilla al pequeño, cosa que no pudo pasar por alto la delgadísima chica.

Ustedes…-las chicas y honey voltearon hacia ella, escuchando la nítida voz de la joven que raramente hablaba, como si lo que fuera a decir revelara la verdad de mundo o fuese la cosa más importante, pero la verdad.- son pareja.. Me refiero son Gays ¿no?.

La cara de los presentes se contorsionó, de todas las forma habidas por haber, sobre todo de las invitadas femeninas quienes se levantaron con una cara de ensoñación abrazándose las unas a la otras haciendo exclamaciones embelesadas ante la idea, mientras que el par de aludidos permanecía mirando a la dirección de la chica, sonriendo nerviosamente, Honey con un rubor ligero, mientras el mas alto quedo como estatuilla otra ves, mas Nadeshiko parecía no inmutarse ante el revuelo.

-Estas equivocada Funaki-chan- río nerviosamente el pequeño rubio al tiempo que el moreno se sentaba como en un lado de la joven de aspecto diferente, ya que era el único lugar disponible en el sofá -por favor chicas tomen asiento, y sigamos comiendo nuestras tartas- notó aun el ambiente muy excitado, cosa sorpresiva para él - Hashiko-chan quieres sostener mi conejo- expreso con demasiada ternura, halando de la mano como un niño pequeño cuando quiere algo, cosa que no pudo soportar la chica de uniforme de instituto y lo cogió complacida, al tiempo que notaba como la plebeya lanzaba miradas significativas al moreno que se veía tan pasivo como siempre, poniendo de mal humor al capitán del equipo de karate momentáneamente, hasta que la chica del conejo clamaba atención y las demás reían ante los modos del pequeño.

Por otro lado Haruhi no dejaba de vigilar de lejos a sus amigas, sobretodo a Kanon, quien parecía irritar a los gemelos de alguna manera. Buscando la manera más atenta de separarse de sus invitadas, encontró el pretexto en el Rey, quien caminaba silenciosamente hacia ella, deteniéndolo en el proceso.

Tamaki Senpai, ¿podría permanecer con nuestras invitadas?, debo preparar más té, ya que me temo que no hay suficiente en la tetera, creo que su presencia seria muy grata para ellas…-expresó con un tono dulce, el cual era imposible que el Rey negara e inmediatamente encantado por el comentario Tamaki trató de darle un buen abrazo, que no represento algún problema para la becada en evadir.

Kanon, podrías ayudarme con el té, parece que necesito un poco de ayuda para llevar las bandejas a la mesa de Mori y Honey-sempai- inquirió con una simple sonrisa la cual sabia el significado la chica, cosa que con un guiño de ojos se alejo de los gemelos quienes suspiraron aliviados para volverse a sus demás invitadas que parecían recelosas aun mas.

Solo los estaba conociendo, son muy encantadores y bueno tu sabes como soy…

Sí lo se, por eso necesito que me ayudes con las bandejas…-dice seriamente la castaña.

Oye mira a Nadeshiko parece también muy divertida con el altote aquel…-expreso con tacto ,la también invitada, al oído de la Fujioka quien no dudo en mirar en aquella dirección, notando la actitud discreta pero obvia para ellas, que solo robo una sonrisa en la de melena rizada, mientras que la otra solo negaba a sabiendas de los problemas que todo esto causaba, agregando el simple hecho de que ellas estuvieran ahí, era ya un lío y que hicieran uso de todo su "encanto" era aún mas problemático.

Ambas regresaron hacia la primera mesa en donde se encontraba el Rey que de solo oírlas llegar, volteo su mirada hacia ellas expectante a la conversación animada de ambas.

Oye ahora que lo recuerdo, recibí un E-mail de Michael que hoy llegara de América y quiere verte Haruhi- expreso repentinamente la alta quien se había aburrido de aquel circulo, o mas bien se había cansado del filtre no correspondido.

¡Sí y recuerda que también está la bienvenida, no te la puedes perder por nada del mundo!- expreso realimente alegre la chica de cabellera cálida-Sabes lo mucho que le fascina a Michael estar en tu compañía.

Aquel comentario llamo la atención del rubio encantador que alzó el oído, sintiendo curiosidad por aquel tipo que era cercano a su "hija", sintiendo un extraña sensación en el estomago como molestia.

Vaya no lo esperaba, hace bastante tiempo que no he tenido noticias de él, creo que será bueno verle…-expreso con simpleza el host natural, haciendo que Tamaki se levantara de un movimiento y de otro estuviera al lado de la host.

Y…- dice en un tono que trataba de sonar indiferente- ¿cómo es él?-preguntó , aunque trato de sonar lo mas cool posible, se podía ver como este actúa como un padre que siente celos ante el primer novio de su hija, por temer que le hagan algo, pero con la expresión sobreactuada del chico.

Michael es un amigo de la secundaria, muy agradable que siempre estaba junto a Haruhi- explica Kanon poniendo un dedo en su mentón- de hecho si no fuera por que eres un chico pensaría que le gustabas y mucho…- agrega maldadosamente, mirando a Haruhi, que solo le dio una mirada molesta- Ah! pero que digo era tan guapo, ya me imagino como estará ahora que ya tiene 18! -expreso con una especial picardía, picando la vena del frances, aún mas de lo que ya estaba alzada, Takemura con un rostro juguetón, casi infantil se voltea y abraza a Suou por el cuello, haciendo que se agachara a su altura, esta tapa su boca, para contarle algo -será mejor que vayas por que créeme, Michael no perderá oportunidad para estar con ella…

Pero ella no termina la frase, ya que el chico se mueve hacia un lado y palmea sus manos en son de aclamar atención de todos los miembros, que voltean extrañados y expectantes.

Hoy por la noche habrá excursión para los miembros de Host club, será completamente ¡educativo!-inquirió con sumo énfasis, notando la excitación afirmativa de sus compañeros.

…………………………………………….

La bailarina se encontraba fastidiada esperando, al parecer tenía que recibir a los invitados "especiales" de su alocada amiga, esta vestía una polera de color blanco de algodón, con un corte simple y recto, llevaba una estampado muy punk en el medio que decía "ramones",la prenda llegaba hasta ¼ de muslo, este tenía un cuello bote y un pronunciado escote en la espalda, bajo estos unos pantalones de cuero muy ceñidos a las piernas hacían perfecto juego con los tacones rojos que cubrían sus pies.

Estaba afirmada en su pequeño automóvil alejada de la larga fila para entrar al local donde se reunirían, este lugar estaba muy de moda entro los chicos de preparatoria y universitarios.

La azabache se agacha para mirarse en el espejo lateral del auto cuando unas luces tras ella llaman su atención, se voltea lentamente y da un suspiro de resignación, los muy ególatras llegaron en un bella limosina, haciendo que las personas que esperaban su turno empezaran a observar curiosos, algunos empezaron rumorear que incluso podía ser una celebridad, así que estaban expectantes, cuando se abrió la puerta del vehiculo, no bajo una estrella de la música o de cine, pero mostró las extraordinarias figuras de 6 apuestos chicos. Nadeshiko saca un cigarro de su cartera y aspira, un poco avergonzada, no eran super estrellas, pero lo parecían y las chicas del lugar estaban babosas mirando. Un atractivo rubio se acerca de manera amigable a la delgada chica.

Buenas noche señorita Funaki…disculpe la demora, es que el chofer se extravío…- se excusa- debo agregar que se realmente estupenda esta noche…-agrega.

Gracias…- dice de manera indiferente mientras peina su cabello hacia atrás, entonces hace una mirada general a todos los integrantes del host club, eran apuestísimos en realidad, además que tenían un muy buen gusto para vestirse, entonces se queda mirando al rubio alto, estira su mano y toca su pecho haciendo que el chico quede un poco cohibido.- una Dolce & Gabbana?

Sí, de la última colección…-dice nervioso el ojiazul, no estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres fueran tan osadas.

Linda camisa….- dice dando una media sonrisa, entonces aspira un poco del cigarrillo, y luego bota el humo hacia un lado- síganme…- estos se miraron, no se dijeron nada, pero no era necesario ya que los 6 se estaban preguntando lo mismo, ¿cómo la inocente y completamente indiferente Haruhi llego a tener amigas como ellas?.

La amiga de la becada hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran, pasando sin interesarle la fila, al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, la gente no reclamó, de hecho se apartaron para que el grupo de divinos hombres pasaran. Nadeshiko miró de reojo, por lo general no faltaba la chica que se le enfrentaba por pasar directo a la puerta sin hacer fila, "_el poder de las feromonas y las caras bonitas"_, pensó. El guardia la dejo entrar de inmediato pero vio con desconfianza a los chicos.

Vienen conmigo y las chicas…- le dice la azabache poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Sorry Nade-chan…. Pasen…- dice de manera más amable el calvo de 1.80 con una gruesa contextura.

Los Host pasaron en silencio, excepto por los gemelos, que por su diabólica y malcriada personalidad, se devolvieron solo a sacar la lengua a las personas que seguían haciendo fila.

El club era un lugar con dos ambientes, con sillones de cuero negro y morado, además de tener una iluminación muy tenue y calida, cerca de algunas mesas, en otra la iluminación era violácea y celeste.

El bar estaba pintado de negro completamente y tenia botellas de múltiples colores. Este bar era conocido no solo por su vanguardista ambientación si no por la música que se escuchaba, era más que todo Indie, brit y electrónica. El espacio era para los japoneses que se sentían mas cómodos con la cultura occidental, mas desinhibidos y para nada conservadores (comparados a Japón).

Los chicos del club miraban con curiosidad y desconfianza, el olor a tabaco, invadía sus pulmones, les era bastante desagradable, ya que ellos no tenían ningún tipo de mal hábito (por el momento XD), observaban como los jóvenes bebían, fumaba, se reían, se besaban… al frente de los otros, sin escrúpulos.

Nadeshiko seguía caminando, si mirar a ninguna lugar que no fuera al frente, de repente aparecía algún chico o chica, que la saludaba amablemente, y ella solo respondía con una leven inclinación de la cabeza. Tamaki, miraba impresionado a su alrededor, no se imaginaria jamas a Haruhi en un lugar así, ella siempre a mostrado ser un chica intachable, con principios y valores fuerte, no podía imaginarla como las "señoritas" que concurrían al lugar, pensó, mientras mira como una chicas se tomaban un shot de tequila mientras otras se sentaban en las piernas de los chicos. Entonces a unos metros divisó una mesa redonda, donde se veían dos lindas chicas rodeadas de jóvenes, lo más probable universitarios, hablando animadamente con ellas.

Haru! Kanon!...- llama la azabache haciendo un gesto con la mano- aquí están los principitos…- agrega con un tono irónico.

Hey chicos!- dice emocionada la de rizada cabellera pasando sobre los chicos con los que había estado hablando hace unos momentos, mientras la de pelo corto miro con los ojos grandes cm dos pelotas de tennis, entonces tiro la oreja de su mejor amiga, y para que detenerla.

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- dijo en voz baja, acercando la adolorida oreja a su boca.

Auch!... creí que sería divertido q vinieran…- dice quejándose como una niña pequeña.

No te das cuenta que estos son puros ricachones?¿cómo se te ocurre traerlos a un lugar como este?- dice molesta, mientras la suelta, los amigos de la castaña miraban con atención la escena.

No te molestes tanto Haru-chan… no te tienes que preocupar tanto con nosotros…- dice emocionado el príncipe ante la preocupación de su amiga.

No te hagas ilusiones Tamaki-sempai, solo no quiero que vayan ha hacer una estupidez…-dice de manera seria.

Snif! Haruuuu como nos tratas asiiiiiii…!!!- se lamentan dramáticamente los gemelos y el presidente del club, mientras Fujioka los ignora y se acerca a los otros tres Host.

Bueno… ya que están aquí… vengan a sentarse con nosotras…- dice de manera más amable, Ootori, Honey y Mori, eran más tranquilos y recatados que los otros 3 "escandalosos" como los llama la castaña, por eso por lo general era más amable con ellos tres.

Por supuesto en cuanto los mas extrovertidos se dieron cuenta que Fujioka le prestaba mas atención a ellos, no tardaron mucho en empezar a discutir quienes se sentaban al lado de la becada, así que en un rápido movimiento la morena de buena figura puso la cosas en orden y las cosas quedaron así: Ootori, junto a Honey y este al lado de Mori, para suerte de Nadeshiko ella quedo a su otro lado siguiéndole Haruhi para después ir Kanon, le continúan los gemelos y por último estaba el pobre príncipe, quien miraba con cara desesperada a la rizada que solo se disculpaba con la mirada.

Kanon- san… esta es la despedida de un amigo de ustedes ¿no?- pregunta amablemente el chico de anteojos .

Sip… debería estar incluso ya aquí…- dice en un tono mas severo la adolecente con un piel mas bronceada, mientras abre su celular y ve la hora, suspira y afirma su cabeza de manera perezosa en sus dos manos , mientras le da un sorbo a su "jugo de durazno" (que en realidad es un Cosmopolitan XD)- ¿estará bien?

No te preocupes Kanon, sabes como es… siempre haciéndose esperar para dar una entrada impresionante o llamativa…es un presumido- agrega con un tono indiferente la becada mientras jugaba con el paragüita violeta de su jugo de arándano.

Siempre tan dulce… Haruhi…- dice una grave voz masculina, que no pertenecía a ninguno de los sentados en la mesa, entonces la cara de la rizada se ilumino, la mas alta dio una media sonrisa y por ultima la pequeña castaña… bebió otro sorbo de su jugo.

Takemura de un salto sube a la mesa y se lanza a los brazos de cobrizo de ojos azules que acababa de llegar.

Michael! Llegaste!!- chilla felizmente mientras el chico la alzaba con facilidad, ya que era bastante alto y tenia un contextura muy fuerte.

Hello gorgeous!!- saluda amablemente el recién llegado, mientras la baja de su brazos- hey! Estas guapísima, mira esas curvas preciosa…- agrega mientras le da una vuelta a su amiga, entonces, la mas alta del grupo se acerca de manera amigable.

Hola… sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre ¿no?- dice cruzada de brazos Funaki.

Nade!!!- dice abrazándola con fuerza- tú también estas muy guapa!!

Claro… como siempre…-responde con una voz ahogada- ahora suéltame que no me dejas respirar…

Sorry es la emoción de verlas…- entonces el chico gira su vista al final de la mesa donde estaba la linda jovencita de corta cabellera que miraba la escena con indiferencia, al parecer no estaba tan animada como las otras, como para pararse e ir a saludarlo. Este técnicamente de un salto se sienta aun lado de la chica y la abraza- Haruuuuuu…. My beautiful princess…- dándole un corto beso en la mejilla, haciendo que los presentes quedaran impactados, sobre todo los gemelos y el rey del club, que estaban en estado de shok.

Hola Michael…-saluda de manera indiferente, mientras aparta su cara con una mano y con la otra bebe otro trago de su jugo,_"que rico está… creo que pediré otro…",_ pensó.

Aaaaaaahhh no puedo más….- se levanta el rey golpeando la mesa con sus manos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- suelta a mi hija… eres un atrevido- dice apuntándolo.

Y tú quien eres?- responde de manera egolatraza el cobrizo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Fuijoka, ella solo se dedica a comer la frutilla que estaba de decoración en su vaso. R El rubio da una esplendida sonrisa y peina su cabello hacia atrás.

Soy Suou Tamaki, estudiante de la Academia Ouran y presidente del Host Club, y por supuesto protector y amigo de la dulce Haruhi…- responde en un tono omnipresente.

Ammmm… chicos porque tan tensos ¿ah?- interrumpe incomoda Takemura- hagamos un brindis por estar todos juntos…!!- dice levantando su copa.

Un niño rico-expreso el cobrizo, quien lo miro alzando la ceja como si no hubiera notado antes su presencia, cosa que era verdaderamente cierto, el chico se había centrado en sus amigas y no en los demás acompañantes y ahora que los veía eran una gama de chiquillos o bien unos niños ricos que sin duda desentonaba ahí, pero solo sonrió distraídamente y acaricio la mejilla de Haruhi quien solo le miro irritada a sabiendas que iba a pasar y justo cuando iba a abrir los labios para apartar a Michael – desentonas aquí, príncipe- agrega de manera déspota.

Como te has atrevido, te he dicho que sueltes a mi hija!!-exclamo con su clásica euforia, que mas bien parecía un ataque de otra clase. Justo en ese momento los gemelos se acercaron para tratar de calmar al rey de los Host, pero el solo se zafó y avanzó a grades zancadas a donde se encontraba.

Vamos no eres la clase de chico, que entre en nuestro mundo-miro con desdén a los demás-mira donde te encuentras, esto no es el juego en el que vives.

La expresión de Tamaki se fue ennegreciendo, aquel cobrizo seguía haciendo la brecha que le acercaba con Haruhi y eso era algo que siempre irritaba al mestizo, que le dedico una mirada resentida.

Michael, no crees que ya abriste la boca de más, pequeño bribón- inquirió la castaña de pelo corto jalando de la mejilla con amago de molestia-ellos también son mis invitados..-notó como la sonrisa de Tamaki volvía a su rostro como una antorcha a lo que prosiguió con sus ácidos comentarios-…idiotas… pero son parte del evento, así que por favor tráeme más de esta malteada que esta deliciosa ¿quieres? - sugirió palmeándole el hombro cariñosamente notando como Tamaki se desinflaba lentamente simulando un globo ante aquellas palabras.

Uhhh yo tambien quiero ir…- dice la rizada tomando el brazo del norteamericano- me debes un trago ¿a que si querido?- agrega e manera coqueta mientras e apretaba mas en su brazo.

Claro mi bella Kanon… vamos hoy yo invito…- se le olvido todo el momento tenso, lo que puede hacer un buen par de pechos y una pestañas largas.

Nadeshiko miraba de manera perezosa a los chicos, en realidad al estar un buen tiempo con un hombre mayor que ella, le cambio la percepción de los hombres y le era muy difícil que le atrajera algún chico de su edad, a la mayoría lo entraba muy idiota o inmaduro… bueno hasta hace poco, entonces poso su vista en uno de ellos que se encontraba serio mientras miraba a su alrededor, al parecer a la azabache le estaba atrayendo bastante el Host mas alto de todos, Morinozuca Takashi, un joven peculiar a su parecer, con un carácter completamente introvertido, pero con un actitud conciliadora y muy amable… aunque debía admitir que el físico era lo que mas le gustaba, por ahora, esos fuertes brazos y ancha espalda… hay que decirlo, es una fantasía para toda mujer cuerda…

Pero al parecer mas que tratará de usar sus "encantos", la chica no lograba llamar la atención de el capitán del equipo de kendo, es más, al parecer él no se sentía muy cómodo con su presencia y no sobra agregar las miradas desafiantes y molestas del pequeño rubio que se interponía cada ves que Nade trataba de cruzar palabras con él.

Ya aburrida Funaki se levanta de su asiento, sin que ninguna de sus amigas se diera cuenta, ya que cada una estaba en lo suyo.

Iré por algo de beber…- le comenta al grandote a su lado, mientras se aleja de la mesa- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- pregunta mientras mira su vaso vacío.

No muchas gracias…- rechaza amablemente, con una leve sonrisa.

What ever!…- expresa molesta, está se voltea para ir camino a la barra- _esto es ridículo…-_ pensó molesta, tanto que le dio un hombrazo a un chico y ni siquiera lo notó.

En tanto el vice presidente se acerca a Takashi, con una sonrisa burlona, el resplandor de sus lentes característicos indicaba que tenía algo bueno que decir.

Wow… creo que la señorita Funaki se molestó…- acomoda sus lentes- ¿no le agrada esa señorita sempai?- pregunta de manera maliciosa, posterior bebe un sorbo de su energética.

…- se quedo en silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no es eso…

Yo creo que es un señorita muy interesante y atractiva…- agrega mientras mira hacia el bar, observando como la azabache se inclinaba sobre la barra para llamar al bar-man, que al parecer ya conocía, este inmediatamente le pasa una lata de cerveza. Esta aún dando la espalda a los chicos, es observada por otro grupo de hombres, al parecer, mayores quizás en tercer o cuarto año de universidad, uno de ellos se acerca a la delgada jovencita y empieza a tener una charla con ella, Mori se une a Kyoya, también mirando con atención la escena.

El hombre se acerca aun más a Funaki y le dice algo al oído, mientras le da una ligera palmada en el trasero a la azabache, quien en todo ese rato no había tenido reacción alguna, esta se voltea y lo mira con una coqueta sonrisa, dándole un corto beso en los labios luego toma su camisa y lo jala de manera seductora hacia la salida. Dejando a los dos espectadores impresionados, quizás ellos eran conservadores, pero esto era demasiado vulgar e inapropiado.

Creo que ya encontró compañía…- el cuatro ojos se acomoda nuevamente sofá después de semejante espectáculo, por su puesto, Mori no dio comentario alguno, pero la expresión de sus ojos mostraba una cierta repulsión y decepción ante la actitud de la amiga de Haruhi.

Luego de unos pocos minutos llego Takemura tomando del brazo del apuesto norte americano, estaba muy animada, al parecer había bebido unas cuatas copas, así que estaba de extraordinario humor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, empieza a mirar a todos lados como buscando algo, se acerca Haruhi, que estaba hablando con Tamaki, pero esta niega con la cabeza, entonces la rizada se acerca a Ootori y Mori.

Chicos han visto a Nade?- pregunta.

Claro la acabamos de ver hace un par de minutos…- responde de manera fría el azabache de anteojos, mientras se recostaba en el respaldo- se fue con un chico….- Takemura abre los ojos de par en par.

Espera…- dice nerviosa- para donde se fueron?

Vimos que se lo llevo para afuera… hay algún problema?- la reacción de la rizada le caso curiosidad, ya que esta se puso seria.

Sí… rayos no la debimos dejar sola…- dice corriendo hacia donde Haru, le contó lo sucedido y la reacción de la becada fue parecida, solo que esta toco su frente y trato de calmarse.

Maldición… ¿cómo no me di cuenta…?- se oye angustiada la castaña de corta cabellera.

Qué pasa Haru-chan?- pregunta preocupado el francés.

Hay q encontrar a Nade…- responde seriamente.

Entendido…- se voltea y mira al uno de los mayores del Host Club, que miraba la escena en silencio- sempai…ve a buscar a Nadeshiko-sempai por favor….-en segundo Takashi estaba en camino…mientras la rizada da un suspiro angustiada.

Tranquila seguro que Takashi la encontrará… no le pasará nada…- le toma la mano con ternura Honey, quien había estado con unas amigas de la universidad, estas le estuvieron dando las frutas de sus bebidas y mimándolo, mientras todo esto sucedía.

No estoy preocupada por ella… estoy preocupada por el chico…- se cruza de brazos Kanon, dejando impactados a todos menos a la becada que solo asintió con la cabeza- verán… lo que sucede es que….

………… ………**... ………… ………… …………**

En un callejón a solo unos cuantos metros del local, se escucha el alarido mezclado con el sonido de los botes de basura estrellándose contra el suelo…

Hey perra ya cálmate….¿quién te crees?- dice el chico entre bolsas de basura.

Cállate idiota después de esto pensarás 2 veces antes de tocar a una chica sin su consentimiento…- dice un voz femenino a las sombras, mientras avanza lentamente, casi de forma maquiavélica.

………… ………**... ………… ………… …………**

¡¡¿¿Quéééééé….??!!- dicen todos al unísono, impactados por las declaraciones de la rizada.

De… de una pandilla?- agrega impactado el mestizo de ojos azules.

Sí…- asiente la curvilínea- era la jefa de una de esas cosas…- la rizada como nunca estaba muy seria.

Por eso es que se la da muy bien pelear y esas cosas…- la becada había abierto por fin la boca- por lo general ya no tenia problemas con nadie….

Pero bueno…- suspira la otra- después de unos pequeños sucesos de nuevo ha estado un poco agresiva, sobre todo con los chicos pervertidos o que se pasan de listo… los golpea hasta decir basta…

Ugh…- tragan saliva todos los chicos, incluyendo al norte americano, que sabía perfectamente como era la azabache, recordando unas cuantas palizas que se había ganado.

Bueno es mejor que vayamos también…- dice animada la becada- lo bueno es q Mori-sempai es muy fuerte así que podrá detenerla…

Todos se miraron al mismo tiempo y rápidamente fueron en busca de sus dos amigos, no sabiendo que esperar o que desagradable escena encontrar…

………… ………**... ………… ………… …………**

Mientras el mas alto del Host club, corría con todas sus fuerzas para encontrar a la perdida jovencita… "tan delgada y elegante luce, pero en realidad era baste diferente a la primera impresión que da", pensaba mientras corría.

Se detiene cuando escucha el estruendo dentro de un callejón, estuvo apunto de interrumpir cuando empieza a escuchar un dialogo.

Me habían dicho que eras de temer… pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eres mas que una perra frígida…- dice el chico tratándose de levantar con dificultad.

Imbecil…- le da un puñetazo, que lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo, esta lo mira desde arriba de manera ególatra, se veía demacrado, trató de devolverle un golpe pero el muy debilucho no lo logró.- eres un pobre idiota…- cuando se iba a retirar el hombre aún en el suelo abre la boca nuevamente.

Tú eras novia de Hikoichi-sempai ¿no? – ese nombre hizo detener inmediatamente a Nadeshiko, y captar aún mas la atención del escondido Host- por tu reacción veo que sí… veo que es cierto lo que dicen de ti… después de estar unos cuantos años con él, este te dejo por un chica mucho mas hermosa y femenina que tú…- los puños de la azabache se apretaron- es una lastima después que tuviste que acostarte con él para que te haga caso, siendo solo una chiquilla de preparatoria, incluso sabiendo que estaba comprometido… pero ¿quién podría soportar a una zorra como tú? Mírate… golpeándome como un chico… eres un asco…- este logra sentarse y afirmarse contra un pared.

El espectador oculto, quedo impresionado con las declaraciones… ella con un hombre? Mayor que ella?... destruyendo una relación?... era ella realmente así?...

Estas frito…- dice volteándose con una rostro endemoniado, se preparo para dejarlo noqueado en el suelo. Mori también estaba listo pero para detenerla, aunque el tipo fuera un imbesil eso no justificaba el comportamiento de la señorita, pero su no fue lo suficientemente rápida y se oyó un golpe en seco.

El hombre estaba recogido de hombros y con los ojos cerrados, esperando su golpe pero este nunca llego, la atrevida mujer solo dio una fuerte patada en la pared…

No vales ni mí tiempo basura… mejor vete a tu casa y ándate a dormir, estás borracho…- esta peina su cabello hacia atrás y se da media vuelta- ah! Y otra cosa… - se vuelve levente- para tu información, el no me dejo… yo lo dejé y tú eres un marica que no sabe pelear…bye!- se despide levantando levemente su mano, y retoma su camino.

Maldita me la pagarás- el hombre toma un fierro que estaba a su alcance y se levanta rápidamente para golpearla por la espalda, Nadeshiko tardo un poco en reaccionar y solo logro voltearse pero no podría detener el golpe asíque cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, pero nunca recibió el golpe, es más, sintió como algo calido la rodeaba, al abrir los ojos pudo ver el varonil rostro de Mori, quien con solo una mano logro detener el golpe con la vara, mientras que con el otro brazo la tenia protegida contra él.

Está bien señorita?- el capitán de kendo la mira preocupado, esta solo reacciono asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, en ningún momento el grandote la soltó es mas la tenia fuertemente contra su cuerpo, rápidamente la delgada chica pudo sentir como su rostro se teñía de carmín.

Takashi tiró el fierro hacia un lado con mucha fuerza y como el idiota oponente se rehusó a soltarlo salio volando con este, cayendo nuevamente entre las bolsas de basura, entonces se pudo oír como unas múltiples pisadas se acercaban.

Mori- sempai… señorita Nadeshiko…- dice agitando su mano Tamaki, para llamar su atención.

Están bien chicos…?- sonó la voz agitada de la rizada, quien con suerte podía respirar, ya que era pésima para las actividades físicas.

Sí… estamos bien…- responde la ex – pandillera, entonces el pequeño Honey se acerca a la pareja y mira como aún su primo tenia entre sus brazos a la delgada jovencita, al notar esto, Nadeshiko se soltó rápidamente avergonzada.

El rubiecito miro desconfiado pero instantáneamente saltó a los hombros de su primo para felicitarlo por su buen trabajo.

Wooooooooo este está hecho puré…- dice el cobrizo que se había acercado al mal herido para ver su estado- mejor llamo a los chicos de seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí…- cuando iba camino ha caer lo que indico, nota el rostro sonrojado de Funaki- Nade- chan! Porque estas sonrojada?...- el amigo de las chicas, era bastante idiota y tenia poco tacto para este tipo de cosas.

Ca… cállate idiota…- dice apartándolo- no estoy sonrojada…

Claro que lo estas… no te había visto así hace mucho… desde…- entonces Haruhi le pisa fuertemente el pie.

Ni una palabra Michael…- le jala una oreja para que quede a su altura- sabes que no puedes hablar de eso...- Nade mira molesta y empieza a caminar hacia la calle.

A donde vas Nade?- pregunta la rizada que como nunca había estado callada.

Me voy… estoy cansada…- responde abruptamente.

Señorita disculpe…- le habla por primera ves Morinozuka, quien bajo de sus hombros al pequeño Honey, haciendo que todo quedara en silencio ya que por lo general el no le dirigía la palabra a nadie.- no se que habrá en su pasado y no la juzgaré por eso, pero eso no justifica que se exponga así… si yo no hubiera intervenido ahora usted se hubiera lastimado gravemente… creo que debería tener…

Eso a tí no te incumbe…- lo mira molesta- no te metas en mis asuntos…- la mirada fría de Nadeshiko dejo a todos hecho hielo.

Oye no le hables así a Takashi el solo quiso ayudarte…- dice moleste el pequeño Host, saliéndole técnicamente humo por las orejas, pero la azabache solo dio una ególatra media sonrisa y se fue directo a su automóvil.

Nos vamos contigo…- dice decidida la castaña de pelo corto- no puedes conducir así de alterada sola…- Kanon mira con cara de protesta a la becada, ya que no tenía la menor intención de dejar la diversión tan temprano.

No te preocupes ya estoy bien… mejor quédate con tus invitados…- se sube a su automóvil, cierra la puerta, prende el motor y abre la ventana- les llamaré cuando llegue ¿vale?...

Ok… maneja con cuidado amiga… mañana hablaremos seriamente…- agrega con una cara severa Fujioka.

Vale vale… bye bye…- aprieta el acelerador y sale como un rayo del lugar.

Todos los demás quedaron técnicamente marcando ocupado, por los rápidos e inesperados eventos…

Creo que lo más conveniente es que nosotros ya nos vayamos… Haru-chan…- dice con una sonrisa amable Kyoya.- no queremos que el Club sea relacionado con un evento como este, espero me comprenda…

Sí claro yo entiendo…- responde con una sonrisa.

Haruuuu… porque no te vas con ellos?- dice abrazandola su amiga- no quiero que te devuelvas sola a tu casa… - agrega frotando su mejilla contra la de su amiga.

Pero tú no te de volverás conmigo?- dice mirándola de reojo.

Ammm… es que Michael me invito a un after y yo sé que no sales hasta tarde…- la rizada empezó a jugar con sus dedos, de las tres la curvilínea era la mas parrandera.

Ok… de todas maneras muero de sueño…- la chica se voltea para mirar de manera inocente a el rey del club- Tamaki- sempai hay algún problemas que me vaya con ustedes?

Haruhi…- toma las dos manos de esta- tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…- responde se manera romántica, mientras una atmosfera cursi rodeaba el lugar.

Entonces todo listo… vamos Michael?- dice contenta Kanon mirando al aludido.

Ready!... –responde levantando sus dos manos, entonces la chica salta sobre su espalda a caballito.

Bye guys! Nos vemos el lunes los adoroooooo!!!- les manda un beso imaginario a todos y se va chillando emocionada en los brazos de su amiga norteamericano.

Luego de un rato llego la limosina, lo cual fue sumamente vergonzoso para Haru, ya que las personas miraban con curiosidad como 6 bellos chicos andaba en un auto super lujoso. Después de ese momento vergonzoso el camino fue relativamente tranquilo, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivía la chica.

bueno mucha gracias por traerme chicos y disculpen las molestias y el mal rato…- dice haciendo una reverencia.

No… no te preocupes Haru-chan nos divertimos mucho… ¿verdad chicos?- Tamaki mira a los gemelos que asintieron inmediatamente.

Tus amigas son muy curiosas Haruhi… pero muy divertidas- comente sinceramente Hikaru.

Sí, Kanon-neesan esta medio loca y Nadeshiko-sempai, da un poco de miedo, pero soy geniales- agrega el otro gemelo.

Ojala puedan seguir viniendo a nuestro club…- remata dulcemente el príncipe.

Chicos… muchas gracias…- dice de manera tierna por primera vez en toda la noche la becada dejando encantada a todos, antes de irse nuevamente se inclina pero esta ves frente a Mori-sempai- lamento mucho la actitud de Nadeshiko y los problemas que te causo… es una buena chica… cuando la conoces te das cuenta que de verdad es una persona encantadora... mil disculpe de nuevo….

No te preocupes Haru-chan…- pone la mano sobre la cabeza de Fujioka- si tú lo dices, debe ser así….- agrega de manera amable.

Gracias… de todas maneras hablaré con ella mañana…- entonces nuevamente hace una reverencia y se va a su casa.

Ya dentro de la limosina, los miembros del Host club comentaban su experiencia plebeya, a pesar del evento final lo habían pasado de maravilla.

Mientras los más jóvenes charlaban entre ellos el más alto de todos miraba por la ventana en silencio recordado las frías palabras de la azabache.

_Eso a tí no te incumbe…- lo mira molesta- no te metas en mis asuntos…_

Oye Takashi…- interrumpe sus pensamientos el tierno hombresillo rubio, que tomo su mano con delicadeza.

Mmm?...- pregunta mirando a Honey mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza.

No te preocupes tanto por esa chica… -dice como un niño pequeño- fue muy grosera contigo y además…- entonces la mano de Mori desordeno tiernamente los rizos dorados de este.

Vale…- sonríe levemente, mirando nuevamente por la ventana y tratando de no volver a pensar el la chica…

_A veces cosas increíbles puedes suceder en solo una noche,_

_Amantes, secretos… _

_Amores y desamores… _

_¿Estarán listos los bellos Host para superar lo que se viene?_

_..................................................................................._

_ojala les haya gustado dejen sus reviews!!! : D_


End file.
